Enjoy The Silence
by November Fatale
Summary: Damon and Elena Enjoy the silence between each other, for a little while anyway. Words like violence, break the silence, Feelings are intense...words are trivial. Pleasures remain, so does the pain.  Words are meaningless and forgettable.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries in anyway, the same with the characters. I own neither the book series nor the T.V. series. Only L.J. Smith owns the vampire diaries as the creator of the Vampire Diaries.**_

**Summary: Elena and Damon Enjoy the silence. Dancing, Kissing and Love blooms.**

**Author's Note: This song was created out of listening to my favorite song Enjoy The Silence and the Vicki/Damon Dance scene in the television series leant some inspiration. Therefore this song is best listened to and was inspired by Enjoy The Silence by Anberlin.**

**I hope you enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Elena had no idea how she got this intoxicated with alcohol.

_It's all Damon's fault…he kept filling my glass over and over even after I told him to stop and I had enough._

So here was Elena dancing around in the living room with music blaring somewhere she couldn't detect.

She knew this song well it was one of her favorites and at the moment the song's lyrics were things she agreed on, it was like the song itself was speaking to her.

Damon was dancing himself he writhed with the beat and smirked at her.

In any other situation and if she wasn't intoxicated as much as she was she would have rolled her eyes, told him to stop being so cocky or basically do anything that would have not involved dancing like she was right now.

Elena was not herself or that's what she thought at the moment.

Elena was drunk off of many things; the music, the alcohol and Damon himself and off of carefree happiness.

Damon was the troublemaker and the person most at fault in this.

She spotted Damon necking back practically the whole bottle of what she assumed was that expensive bourbon he always drank.

Elena felt him grab her hand and spin her around. She danced against his form as he held her barely girl boxer clad hips gently.

He spun her a fifth time and she stopped and continued dancing as Damon bounded off and began dancing.

Damon blurred and she looked up to see him dancing on an empty ledge space above. He flashed a grin at her and continued dancing, his bare chest still glistening from the recent shower he had.

As he did that flirty eye gesture he did she laughed and his grin grew.

They didn't need words between them; silence was just fine at the moment.

_Word's are trivial, feelings are intense. _

At the moment word's were trivial while feelings, _her_ feelings she knew were more intense than words could ever convey. Word's would only ruin the beautiful and amazing moment they were _both_ enduring.

_Word's are meaningless and forgettable._

Word's were completely unnecessary and she wouldn't take the risk in saying words that would harm their little world right now.

_Word's are very unnecessary_

They just needed the music.

Damon blurred back down and grabbed Elena and while dancing twirled her around as he danced down the boarding house's halls. Elena and Damon danced up the stairs and he elicited a laugh from her lips.

They were near to his room and he grabbed her hands and danced the tango as they entered his room he began dipping her and twirling her tank and girl boxer clad form around.

He danced around his room as she hopped onto his bed and began dancing yet jumping on it at the same time. Elena heard him laugh and he grabbed her hand and she jumped into his outstretched waiting arms.

He twirled himself around and entered Stefan's room.

Intoxicated Elena didn't recognize whose room they had just entered so as she began jumping on the made bed and sheets and pillows became messed up she didn't feel any remorse.

She spotted Damon dancing and knocking books off of the shelf, dropping glass candle holders with actual candles beside them, CD's being knocked off so they fell to floor.

Glass shattered and books thumped as they made contact with the floor.

Damon had placed his ring in his pants pocket so when he had brushed his fingers across the sunlight streaming through the crack of the curtain that sunlight was currently peaking through she heard a slight sizzling sound for a second.

Damon joined her on the bed and picked her up by her calves and spun her form around without spinning his own form around.

Damon threw her over his shoulder like the cavemen did or would have done in the primitive age of earth. He danced and swayed as he carried her over his shoulder and he took set her down as they reached the steps.

He repeated his dance on the stairs except they danced while they descended them.

As soon as they reached the ground again he grabbed both hands and placed them in the correct positions around his body. Damon began to waltz her down the halls and practically around the whole house.

Whenever her eyes looked at the scenery around them it came up as a blur in her eyes.

_Are we actually spinning this fast?_

She felt him lift her up and place her feet on his and waltz faster. As she gazed upon his face she was instantly drawn to his crystalline cerulean eyes.

Elena spotted a strange icy blue fire the intensity of his gaze astounded her.

He placed her feet to the ground and he grabbed her hips and brought her closer and she danced with him and just as the song was ending he paused.

His smirk melted into a genuine smile and she felt her smile in response as well as her heart race furiously.

_All I ever wanted._

_All I ever needed is here._

As soon as his lips brushed against hers she lifted her lips to meet his.

In that instant her world was rocked and turned upside down.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope this wasn't too corny...if is I apologize I didn't for it to come off corny.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading and do you think I should continue...perhaps with the kiss above?**_

_**Yes or No?  
**_


End file.
